


I really, really like you

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Blaine is obessed with the upcoming band Pamela Lansbury, especially with one of the members: Kurt Hummel. His housemate Sam finds out.





	I really, really like you

Sam Evans is the almost-perfect housemate. When Blaine moved to New York, he wanted someone to live with. Sam introduced himself to Blaine one day. Apparently, he used to live with his friends, but then his friends got this crazy busy job and they travel around, and Sam didn’t want to be alone.

He’s almost-perfect. To Blaine’s surprise, he’s prefectly clean. He likes to cook. He isn’t too noisy when he brings girls back home and he really likes Blaine. He and Blaine bonded over their love for music and video games.

The only downside of living with Sam is that Sam doesn’t understand privacy. Sam’s explained that he and his family lived in a small place, so privacy wasn’t very easy, and when he moved in with his friends, they all knew each other pretty well and their apartment didn’t have walls.

So Sam often barges into Blaine’s room without knocking. That has already led to several awkward conversations.

Luckily, he sometimes finds Blaine in less compromising situations. One day, Blaine is sitting on his bed while watching videos on YouTube when Sam barges in.

“Dude, you wanna order Thai today?” he asks.

Blaine takes out his earbud. “Huh, what?”

“Thai?” Sam says.

“Sure,” Blaine says and he turns back to his screen. Of course, according to Sam, their conversation isn’t over. He falls down on the bed and he looks at Blaine’s screen. Blaine doesn’t have time to shut the lid of his laptop. Good thing he wasn’t watching porn.

“Oh, Pamela Lansbury?” Sam asks when he sees the video. It’s Pamela Lansbury’s newest video clip. Pamela Lansbury is an indie band that is slowly getting bigger and bigger, and Blaine is a huge fan.

“Yeah, you know them?” Blaine asks. He never saw Sam as an indie band guy.

“Kinda,” Sam shrugs, “I didn’t know you were fan of them. Do you have tickets for their New York gig?”

Blaine shakes his head. “No, sold out,” he says bitterly. He tickets went on sale and they were sold out in twenty seconds. Blaine didn’t stand a chance, which was so unfair. He was aiming for a meet and greet ticket so that he could meet Kurt Hummel, one of the singers.

Blaine may or may not have a small crush on Kurt. It’s just a celebrity crush, but can you blame him?

“Sucks, dude,” Sam says, “You wanted to go?”

“Desperately!” Blaine says, “I need to meet Kurt.”

Sam has an amused look on his face. “Kurt Hummel? You like him?”

“Have you seen him, Sam?” Blaine turns the screen to Sam. In the video, Kurt’s moving his hips while singing. “I know you’re not into dudes, but come on!”

Sam laughs. “Oh God. You’re into him?”

And Blaine just grins. “What if I am? He is so attractive, Sam, you have no idea. Those legs.  _His ass._  Damn. And he also seems like a nice guy. Always so polite in interviews. He’s so great.”

Sam pats him on the back. “He sure is.”

* * *

Sam throws an envelope on the table, which is weird. No one uses letters anymore, except for official instances, and Blaine’d rather not receive those letters.

Blaine raises an eyebrow.

“For you.”

“For me?” Blaine reaches for the envelope.

“Yup, a present from me. Don’t ask how I got them.”

Terrified, but also intrigued, Blaine opens the envelope and he almost drops it when he sees two meet and greet tickets for the New York show of Pamela Lansbury.

“SAM!” Blaine jumps out his seat and he throws himself on Sam.

“Looks like we’re going to their show, dude,” Sam says happily and he hugs Blaine back, “There is one thing, though. For us, the meet and greet is after the show, because I got these bitches last minute.”

“Sam, how-”

But Sam shakes his head. “It’s a secret, dude.”

* * *

Blaine is bursting. They’re at the venue. It’s packed with fans. Most of them had their meet and greet before the actual show, and Blaine hears some of them talk about how amazing the people of Pamela Lansbury are in real life. It’s weird to say that he can’t wait for the show to end, but he really wants to meet them. Mostly Kurt.

The show is 1,5 hours long and they play covers and original music. Blaine is mesmerized. At one point, he’s almost convinced Kurt looked at him. 

The show ends and fans slowly start to leave. Sam grabs Blaine’s arm. “We gotta go this way.”

Blaine has no idea where they’re going, but he trusts Sam. They move around until they are greeted by a security guard. Maybe they need to wait here.

But to Blaine’s surprise, Sam walks up to the guard.

“Hey Jillena,” he says.

Blaine wants to tell Sam to get back, but the guard smiles. “Good evening, Mr. Evans.”

_Mr. Evans?_

“Can we go in?” Sam nods towards Blaine, who’s speechless. The guard steps aside and Sam goes backstage. Blaine follows him, still in awe.

“Sam, what the hell?”

“We are going to meet Pamela Lansbury, Blaine.”

Sam walks around easily, as if he knows the venue. They pass some more people and most of them greet Sam, who greets them as well. They arrive at a dressing room and Sam knocks.

“George W. Bush at the door,” he says with an awful Bush expression. Then, Sam doesn’t wait for an answer. He opens the door.

“We’re Democrats,” Santana fucking Lopez says.

“Hey Sam,” Elliott Gilbert says and he and Sam high-five, “Enjoyed the song? We played the cover of Billionaire just for you.”

“If only we had Artie’s white boy rapping,” Kurt Hummel hugs Sam.

“Oh, please no,” Rachel Berry says and she rolls her eyes.

“Good to see you, Sam,” Dani White hugs Sam after Kurt’s done with his hug, “Now, where is this friend of yours?”

“Uh,” Sam looks around, but he eventually sees Blaine standing in the hallway, frozen. Sam Evans, his housemate and new friend, knows Pamela Lansbury. 

Kurt follows Sam’s gaze. “Oh, you! I saw you in the audience. You must be Blaine,” he says and the next thing Blaine knows, Kurt fucking Hummel is shaking his hand.

“Y-Yes.”

Kurt leads Blaine into the room and he closes the door behind them.

“I don’t understand,” Blaine says to Sam, “You know them?”

The others laugh.

“Pretty obvious, huh?” Santana says.

“Once, we actually asked Sam if he wanted to join the band, but he declined,” Dani shrugs, “His loss.”

Sam sticks out his tongue and Dani laughs. “Very mature, Evans.”

“Bite me, White.”

“Alright, no violence in the dressing room,” Rachel says, “No biting anyone.”

Blaine looks around as he takes it all in. “Again, you know them?”

“Yeah,” Sam says casually, “I told you, I moved out of my apartment because my friends got this new job that allowed them to travel a lot. I lived with Kurt, Santana and Rachel.”

“No way!” Blaine yells and the others laugh.

“We were in the same glee club in high school. Then, Kurt, Santana and I moved to New York. He and Artie joined a year later. Artie moved in a dorm that’s more suitable for his wheelchair and Sam joined us at our crappy loft,” Rachel explains.

“I have met Artie!” Blaine says. Sam sometimes invites Artie to come over. “He knows you guys as well?”

Elliott nods. “Anyway, Dani was dating Santana and I met them at band try-outs and we’ve been together ever since. Pamela Lansbury was born.”

“Rachel and I have recently graduated from NYADA and Elliott from NYU and we couldn’t find a job so we just continued Pamela Lansbury for fun,” Kurt says, “But then some people became fans and we continued to grow… And here we are.”

“And band life isn’t my life, dude,” Sam says, “So I didn’t join them. Instead, I met you.”

“Oh my God!” Blaine exclaims, “I need a moment.”

“Here, sit down,” Santana guides him to a chair, “I guess this is a big thing for you.”

“You really didn’t know?” Kurt asks.

“No,” Blaine sighs, but then he remembers something. He goes pale. “Oh my God, I thirsted over one of Sam’s friends in front of Sam without knowing! I am mortified.”

“Dude, I didn’t tell Kurt anything about your thirst.”

“Sam!” Blaine yells again, especially when he sees the look on Kurt’s face.

Sam’s face falls when he realises he’s said too much. “Oh, dude, sorry.”

The others laugh while Sam keeps apologizing, but Blaine feels embarrased. “Oh my God…”

But Kurt smiles. “Well, you’re not so bad yourself.”

At this point, Santana is howling. “Oh this is 10/10 entertainment, Sam. You’re the perfect matchmaker.”

But Blaine isn’t focused on Santana. He’s looking at Kurt. “You mean it?”

Kurt clearly checks Blaine out. Then he nods. “Absolutely.”

Blaine’s night just got ten times better.

* * *

“Wait, you ended up going to the Pamela Lansbury concert after all?” Wes asks the day after. He and Blaine are out for coffee as they do every Sunday.

Blaine nods happily.

“Did you faint when you saw Kurt?” Wes says coyly.

“Almost,” Blaine says, “We have our first date tonight.”

The look on Wes’s face is priceless. “Wait…”

Blaine smiles widely.

“Blaine Devon Anderson! Tell me everything!” Wes says frantically.

Blaine takes a sip of his coffee before saying: “Oh, Wes, it’s quite a story.”


End file.
